Vicous Midget
Hobbies include slaying drinking Giants under the table, generating mayhem, and stabbing unsuspecting Heroes in the groin. Overview Don't go imagining that the Vicous Midget is going to be able to go toe-to-toe with melee big hitters like Gotchgot or Fancyhat and come out victorious. He isn't. What he is very, very good at though is terrorising enemy support characters. Offence Against soft targets the Vicious Midget is a murder machine. His attacks aren't especially powerful but he'll usually be pulling 7 combat cards and his Plate Armour means he's going to ignore almost all return attacks unless they are benefiting from a strong passive ability buff (like Brute Strength) or your opponent has pulled off a Critical Hit (which usually requires a high Melee Stat). Meanwhile, as long as he scores at least one Wd on the enemy the Midget gains one energy right back via his Vicious ability allowing him to keep on attacking until the target keels over. The Midget also has some great tools to help him get to where he wants to be, chiefly Where'd you come from? Use this to pick your victims and slip past natural melee fighters to get in amongst a nice soft healer or two. If you do find yourself stuck in a fight with a more worthy adversary, such as the Baron or other armoured foe, you do have one ace up your sleeve however. Vicious Midget's signature moves damage cannot be reduced by character abilities like armour - he litterally thrusts that blade straight up into the softer parts while ducking under their legs! Resilience The Vicious Midget is interesting in this regard as he has a tiny Wd pool but great damage reduction in the form of his Plate Armour. What this means is that small (non-magical) damage numbers are irrelivant to him but high damage numbers are a big problem. You must also be careful not to overcommit the Midget. Its easy to keep laying in attack after attack each time you gain an energy back from Vicous, but remember each time you attack you open your self up to return damage and you can often wind up in bad shape very quickly if you pick a fight with the wrong opponent or the card don't quite fall as you'd hoped. Also be very wary of magical damage, an enemy Firespitter will ruin you day, as will Diana Queen of the Fae and Grub, be very careful if your enemy has any of those on their side. Harvesting Vicious Midget is a perfectly capable harvester, perhaps slightly below par by Goblin standards but above average compared to other races. Basically, assess the scene as the Vicious Midget makes a reasonable opportunist harvester. Support & Control Vicious doesnt provide much suppoirt for his Troupe mates unless you bring along Gotgchgut, in which case he is excellent! Using Giant Whisperer, Vicious can really propel a big hunk of Giant meat deep into places your opponent really doesn't want it going. And the relationship goes both ways, with the Midget getting extra excited when his Giant buddy is near by and pumping up his Melee stat and thus his potential for Critical Hits and signatures. Tips, Tricks and Troupe Builds As previously mentioned, Gotcgut and Vicious Midget are a really fun tag team and give you both a solid front line brawler in Gotchgut and someone who can sneak around the back to take out your enemies ranged attackers, buffers and healers. Consider leaving the midget on the sideboard though if your opponent has selected Firespitter, Grub or Diana Queen of the Fae as magical damage is really not your friend.